


please remember, my answer is you

by wolfchann



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Descriptions of wounds, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Injury Recovery, M/M, Panic Attacks, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, So no worries, What else is new, but there is, inaccurate medical things, law is bad with feelings, this isn't meant to be accurate though alright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: Ace’s body was certainly like a hearth; warm, radiating heat. It was hard to not want to be close to him, even when he was in a situation like this. It was hard to imagine what he would be like awake and conscious. If he had the same type of smile his brother had. If his warmth would somehow be stronger, even more comforting than it already was.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	please remember, my answer is you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fix-it fic and also sort of a background to my acelaw zou fic that i wrote earlier this year. that is all <3
> 
> title & chapter titles are from try again by d.ear and jaehyun of nct.

Smoke plumes around them in pillars, whirling through Ace’s hair, blocking Luffy’s vision of his brother’s face. Ace coughs, blood spewing from his mouth, and Luffy feels his entire body thrum with anxiety, with dread and terror. Just as his mouth falls open, as Ace’s mouth does the same, a different voice cuts in, loud and precise:

“Room!”

Luffy registers the voice immediately, but is unaware of what’s happening until after it’s already happened. Law yells again, ‘shambles’ leaving his lips, and suddenly Luffy is sitting on his knees somewhere else. All he knows is Ace is lying on the ground on his back, there’s no Admiral Akainu near them, and the sounds of the war are being drowned out in his ears. He peers over to where they had been, seeing a large rock and several Marine soldiers in place of where he and his brother had been.

“Ace…” His brother’s name rolls out of his mouth, barely audible to Luffy’s own ears, blood pounding in his ears. His eyes are shaking, vision blurring in and out as he stares at the hole in Ace’s chest. “A… Ace…” His voice is broken, hollow, throat dry from all the screaming and yelling he had been doing earlier.

“Mugiwara-ya!” Law grabs Luffy’s shoulder, keeping him from reaching out to Ace like he wants. Luffy nearly throws Law off of him, until the man is continuing, “Don’t. Let me take care of him, Bepo is going to carry him back to our ship. It’s right here.”

Luffy stares at him. He turns his head, barely managing to do so, and sees Bepo carrying Ace in his arms, right up to the deck of Law’s submarine. Luffy doesn’t know if it’s relief or exhaustion, it’s probably a combination of both, but he feels his entire body slump onto the ground. Tears are falling down his cheek, and a smile graces his face.

_Ace is safe…_

“Tch!” Law furrows his eyebrows, holding out his nodachi as he catches Luffy with his free arm. “Troublesome…” He hefts the boy over his shoulder, quickly making his way back aboard the Polar Tang amidst the chaos.

The war rages on behind him as he passes Luffy off to Penguin, ordering him to take him to one of the opposite medical rooms from the operating room. He has to begin working on Ace _right now_ , if he wants to make sure the man will live. “Take off!” Law yells towards Bepo, shooing the bear out of the operating room. “Do not wait for anything! Take off _now_!” Bepo makes a noise and scrambles off to the engine room with the rest of the engineers.

Law sets Kikoku down, quickly pulling on a pair of gloves. “Room.”

Other members of his crew scurry around him, readying Ace for the surgery Law is going to perform on him. Law’s not sure if he even _can_ save Ace, considering how much damage has been done to him, but he wasn’t going to just give up. He was sure Luffy would need to be seen after this, as well, considering how much of his energy and strength he used up, but Law knows he’s stronger than he looks.

“Okay,” Law moves up to the side of the operating table, golden eyes staring down at Ace’s comatose face through the oxygen mask. “Prepare for a long night, everyone.”

***

Law is exhausted. After many, many hours (Law hadn’t kept track, but Bepo had - 16 hours, to be exact), he was finally finished with Ace’s operation. He doesn’t know how he did it himself, possibly through sheer willpower and his own stubborn nature, but he _did it_. Needless to say, Law is proud. He always takes pride when his operations go well, but -- well, there’s something else that he feels after Ace’s successful operation. He feels… relieved, and he can’t exactly pinpoint why.

Law is exhausted, eyes and body heavy as he trudges his way out of the operating room. His crew is tending to Ace at the moment, making sure that his lifeline stays steady and that he’s stable. After such a long operation, Law has to make sure that the Strawhat is doing okay, too. Bepo greets him at Strawhat’s door, giving him a brief update on Luffy’s condition. So far, Luffy is stable. He’s unconscious, understandably so, but his energy is drained and his breathing is shallow.

The doctor runs a hand over his face, letting out an exhausted sigh. “I’ll have to do another operation.”

“Captain! So soon?!” Bepo is visibly worried, face scrunched up. “B-But you just got through with his brother’s operation--”

“There’s no time to wait, Bepo. We’ve waited long enough to help him.” Law places a hand on Bepo’s shoulder and squeezes lightly, before moving past him and into the room. “Please send a few crew members in. Ones that weren’t working on Fire First-ya with me.”

“Y-Yes, captain…” Bepo deflates, eyeing Law’s back worriedly, before leaving to do as he was asked.

A few minutes later, Law is joined by several other crewmates, who surround Luffy on either side as Law prepares himself for another length surgery. “I hope you’re ready for this too, Mugiwara-ya.” Law mumbles, gazing at Luffy’s resting face. He can’t help but sigh, closing his eyes for just a moment.

When they open again, Law is prepared, and begins his work on Luffy.

***

The operation for Strawhat took less time than his brother’s operation, but it still took quite a bit of time. Law had to take a break (read: was forced to take a break by Bepo) during Luffy’s operation, but it was as brief as he could make it before he began to worry about the boy’s condition. The Strawhat’s condition was better than Law had originally assumed, though Ivankov’s hormones truly did do a number on the young man. Law wasn’t exactly sure what to do with them, or what they were worth scientifically, but he didn’t have time to study them or care.

That being said, Luffy’s condition turned stable with relative ease. Law was sure to do a thorough check-up on every part of the boy, making sure that he wasn’t truly much more injured than originally thought. With both brothers having stable conditions, Law is able to rest for a moment. He slumps into a chair in the operating room, beside Ace’s bedside. Though his eyes are heavy, Law doesn’t close them. Instead, he watches Ace.

The crew members have been taking turns watching him, taking care of the older D. brother to make sure his vitals don’t fall, or worse, that he flatlines. Golden eyes trace over the bandages on Ace’s midsection, red seeping through the white of it, tainting it. Law stares at it, mind fixated on all the different possibilities that can come from what’s happened. The War, Strawhat’s and Fire Fist’s savings, and Law aiding them. Surely, the Navy and the World Government would be after him even more than they already were.

What was his point, saving Strawhat and his brother? Truthfully, Law might not even know himself. His first and only motivation in aiding Luffy with the war was to gain some semblance of trust between them, to enact a connection. If Law was able to gain Luffy’s trust, he would be a good ally to use in his fight against Doflamingo. Law’s ambitions in saving the Strawhat were completely selfish, he won’t deny that, but it still baffles him that he went out of his way to save his brother, as well.

Law is so distracted by his thoughts that he hasn’t realized his body’s actions. He’s reached out towards Ace, tattooed fingers carefully resting against the red bandages on his chest. Law’s startled by it just a little, staring at his hand before retracting it, carefully curling his fingers back into a fist.

Ace’s body was certainly like a hearth; warm, radiating heat. It was hard to not want to be close to him, even when he was in a situation like this. It was hard to imagine what he would be like awake and conscious. If he had the same type of smile his brother had. If his warmth would somehow be stronger, even more comforting than it already was.

Law is tired. He feels the exhaustion waving over him as he keeps watch over Ace. He’s not sure when it happens, but sleep takes hold of him at some point during his watch. It’s a deep slumber, black with no dreams or nightmares like he’s usually plagued with. A sure show of just how drained he had been from two long back-to-back operations. When he awakes, he’s in his room. He knows Bepo is the one who put him here, because no one else is allowed anywhere near his room except for the bear.

His head is heavy, mind slightly clouded with too many thoughts at once, before he’s pushing himself out of his bed and making his way out of his room, straight towards the operating room. On doctoral instinct, his first thoughts are to check on Luffy and Ace. Bepo shrieks as soon as he sees him, begins to babble on about how he hasn’t had enough rest yet. Law simply ignores him, moving into the operating room to check on Ace.

He’s surprised, to say the least, when he sees Luffy at Ace’s bedside.

“Mugiwara-ya,” Law speaks quietly, carefully approaching his side.

Luffy is quiet, his head hanging, eyes fixed on his brother’s sleeping face. “...he’s alive.” His voice is just as quiet as Law’s, and it nearly startles the doctor.

Law nods. “Yes. He’s alive.”

Beside him, Luffy nearly crumples to the ground. He braces himself against the side of Ace’s bed, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls. Despite his usual emotional disposition, something tugs hard on Law’s heartstrings when he hears Luffy breaking down into relieved sobs.

“Ace… A-Ace is… alive…” Luffy’s voice is strained as he’s talking, unable to stop sobbing between his breaths and words. “Tra-guy… y-you saved him… my brother… A-Ace…”

Law’s face twists up slightly. He doesn’t know what he’s to do in this type of situation; the last time he cried was after Corazon’s death, and he most certainly had no one to comfort him. He swallows slightly and carefully reaches a hand out, placing it gently between Luffy’s shoulder blades. He can feel the tremors going through Luffy’s body, the sobs continuing until Luffy can no longer produce tears. Law’s not sure how long he stands there with his hand on Luffy’s back; ten, maybe twenty minutes. All he knows is suddenly Luffy is standing, rubbing at his eyes, and he has that _look_ on his face.

Law’s seen it before; back on Sabaody. A look of pure determination, eyes blazing.

“Say, Tra-guy, where are we right now?” Luffy asks.

The captain narrows his eyes slightly, weary of answering. “Some distance away from Marineford. We haven’t fully left the waters of it.”

“Can you take me back?”

“Why the _hell_ would you want to go back there?” Law snaps, anger and annoyance flashing across his face.

Luffy is relatively unaffected by Law’s reaction. “There’s something I need to do. I have to… I need to let my crew know.”

“Let them know what, exactly?”

Luffy’s gaze returns to Ace, studying his brother’s face for several seconds, before the Strawhat is peering into Law’s eyes. “That I’m alive.”

Arguing is futile. If Luffy is anything like he was back in Sabaody, he’s still just as stubborn as ever. He’d never listen to reason, and even if he did, Law was sure he’d find some way to weasel his way off of the Polar Tang anyways.

“Fine,” Law relents, adjusting his nodachi against his shoulder. “We’ll take you closer, so you can do… whatever it is you’re planning on doing for your crew. But I cannot risk going back into the fray. If they find out your brother is alive, your entire performance plan will have been in vain, and we’ll all be dead.”

Luffy laughs, because of course he does, and Law feels like his words went over his head completely.

“Don’t worry, Tra-guy! Everything will go according to plan!”

***

Law most certainly wants to cut Luffy into pieces. Everything will go according to plan, he said. Everything will be fine, he said. _Bullshit_ is what Law had thought, and he had been absolutely correct. If Luff had told him the plan was to break back into Marineford and cause some big scene, Law would have never let the fool out of his sight. Unfortunately for Trafalgar, Monkey D. Luffy is a well known con artist (to some extent).

“That moron!” Law hisses as he slaps the newspaper down onto his desk, angrily glaring at a picture of Luffy, strawhat held against his chest. The News Coo had brought them the latest issue, the press trying to speculate just why Luffy was back at Marineford.

He runs an exhausted hand over his face, head dropping to the desk in momentary weakness. Truly, Luffy would end up being the death of him one day. Whether it be from the Marines or the Government, or by running him absolutely ragged with his nonsensical plans and rules and constant energy, Law’s not entirely sure.

It’s been a few days since Law and his crew had dropped him back off at Marineford. Luffy had assured him he would be fine, and that they could set sail again without him. Law’s not entirely sure how he managed to escape from Marineford again, but a day or so later, he had received a call via Telesnail. Lo and behold, Luffy was, indeed, alive and well. He had made it back to an island called Amazon Lily. Law remembers that name from Bepo’s map readings, explaining why they had to avoid the seas around it due to the sea kings of the Calm Belt.

Since then, Law has occupied his time worrying about much more pressing matters than Luffy ending up on an island for women: Fire Fist.

Even days after his operation, Ace is still comatose. It’s to be expected, Law knows, but it’s in his nature to be concerned about the man’s well-being. Law is sure to change his bandages when necessary and clean the area where he was wounded. It’s been healing well; minimal scabbing over the scarred tissues and skin, no internal bleeding or troubles with Ace’s internal organs, making sure to use Scan on him every now and then to be _absolutely positive_. Law is sure Ace will wake up, eventually, but there’s still the slimmest of possibilities that he won’t make it. Not on Law’s watch, though. He won’t let Strawhat’s brother die.

Days pass, the routine of the Heart Pirates continuing with their main focus being Ace, until they turn into weeks; nearly two weeks later, and Ace wakes.

Law does a thorough exam of the man, making sure that all of his vitals and organs are working properly. He asks Ace if there’s any major pain happening, if there’s anything concerning. Ace places a hand over his chest at that, then laughs. There’s a grin on his face as he looks up at Law.

“Only thing that’s concernin’ is the fact that I’m alive.” His voice is quiet as he speaks, hushed, as if he’s trying to convince himself this is all real.

Law can understand. Even after eating the Op-Op Fruit, Law was still somehow surprised when he lived past the age of thirteen. He’s supposed to have been dead, thirteen long years ago. Law had expected himself to be dead by now, too. Without thinking, Law reaches out, hand pushing Ace’s away. He rests the palm of his hand against the man’s bandaged chest, right over his heart. Law feels it beating beneath his fingers, knows he could easily call Room and rip it right from Fire Fist’s chest. He doesn’t do it.

“Fire Fist-ya,” Law doesn’t want to call him Ace just yet. He’s not sure he’s ready to be so familiar. “There’s nothing concerning about your being alive. If anything, it is a miracle, and a welcomed one. Your brother was elated when he found out.”

The mention of Luffy gets Ace’s attention. He seems to perk up, lifting his head up and body straightening under Law’s hand. “Luffy? S’he okay?”

Law nods. “He’s fine. He is off on a place called Amazon Lily, training with a man by the name of Rayleigh.” The captain realizes his hand is still against Ace’s chest and carefully pulls it back, trying to remain as inconspicuous about it as possible. If Ace had noticed, he doesn’t let on.

“Can I talk to him?” Ace asks. Law isn’t too surprised; of course he would want to talk to his brother after so long.

Law nods and motions for another crewmate to bring the telesnail over; it looks like Strawhat. Ace’s face brightens as soon as he sees it. He hands it to Ace, who immediately picks it up and dials it. There are a few rings, before -- _ca-chank._

The doctor watches as Ace’s face turns into something akin to sunshine. His eyes are bright, grin spreading across his face, and his voice is full of nothing but love and happiness as he begins to talk to his brother. Law isn’t too sure how long the two of them talk, until he hears the low voice of Rayleigh yelling at Luffy on the other end of the telesnail, berating him for staying on the line too long. Ace laughs, not bothered in the least. The brothers take their time saying goodbye.

Luffy says, voice quiet and soft through the phone’s line, “I’m really glad you’re alive, Ace.” There’s a pause, and then he practically whispers. “I love you.”

Ace’s grin has fallen into a soft smile, eyes closed as he listens to Luffy’s words. “Yeah. Love you too, little brother. Now get goin’ and trainin’! You’re gonna need it!”

They laugh together, then say see you later. No goodbyes. Law gets it.

***

It doesn’t take long for Ace to become accustomed to live on the Polar Tang. He becomes restless now and again, which is pretty understandable for a guy who had originally been on an _actual_ pirate ship, and not in a submarine under the ocean. It’s rare, but Law will allow for them to surface, and let Ace get a breath of fresh air. It’s never for too long, though, since Law is quite the worrier. He doesn’t want to be seen, lest his plans be thwarted and he ends up in an unnecessary battle.

Law’s not sure how well he’s adjusting to Ace’s new presence on the ship. On one hand, it’s almost as though Ace has been living with the Heart Pirates his entire life, but on the other -- Ace’s entire existence has Law completely and utterly distracted. While he’s supposed to be planning his next moves for Dressrosa, mapping out each thing he’s going to do, his mind will wander to Fire Fist. How exactly he’s going to fit into his plans for the coming months, where they’re going to part ways; _if_ they part ways.

If? That thought startles Law. There’s no if about it. They’ll be separated one day, Law knows, and he shouldn’t dwell on that fact. Yet, somehow, he does. He thinks about it often, mind distracted from plans and focused solely on Ace. It’s an odd and startling realization for the captain, slowly coming to terms with the fact that he’s _feeling_ something for Ace.

“Fire Fist-ya,” Law gives Ace’s shoulder a light touch, and Ace reacts immediately by turning away from Penguin and looking up towards the captain with a grin.

“Hah, Law! How many times do I gotta tell ya? Jus’ call me Ace already. I’ve been here for, what, six months already?” Ace grins, crooked and charming, “You don’t gotta keep callin’ me Fire Fist.”

The corner of Law’s mouth twitch slightly, unsure if they want to smile or scowl. He purses his lips into a thin line, sighing, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes. “...Ace-ya.” Immediately, Ace is brimming at the acknowledgement of his name. “Do you have any plans on returning to your crew?”

The topic of the Whitebeard Pirates had been a bit taboo. Law’s attempted to bring it up now and again, but Ace had brushed him off every time. It’s been a while since he’s brought it up, so he figured he’d try his luck and ask once more.

Ace is quiet, turning himself away from Law with a hum. He looks out one of the Polar Tang’s windows, watching the water through the glass. Law can feel his patience growing thin, ready to snap, before Ace finally speaks up.

“No.” He’s strong, resolute in his decision. “No use in goin’ back to a crew that’s broken.”

News about Whitebeard’s death spread fast, just like a wildfire. Some towns were uproarious with victory, others were distraught and scared for what was to come, having been under the protection of Whitebeard’s name. Without him, there was sure to be chaos, and he was sure Ace’s former crew was just as broken as Ace was over Whitebeard’s death.

“I’ll probably stick to travellin’ again,” Ace hums as he leans himself into his arm, body weight leaning into the table he’s sitting at. “Dunno where I’ll go. I won’t waste my time huntin’ Blackbeard down now that Pops is gone, but…” His words trail off, the man stifling a yawn as his eyes begin to droop.

A narcolepsy attack, Law knows the signs of them by now. It used to be worse. Ace would be up and about, talking and laughing with members of the crew, before suddenly dropping to the ground, or his head would slam into a table because he was sitting. Either way, panic ensued as Heart Pirates scrambled to find their captain and stammer about Ace’s condition. Law knew from the beginning; Ace’s narcolepsy wouldn’t simply go away, but he’d have to work on figuring out the signs of when he was having on.

Ace starts to say something else, but his words are slurred and mumbles as sleep overtakes him. He passes out on the table, mouth hanging open and snoring as Penguin laughs at him, smacking the Devil Fruit user’s arm with a snort. “He’s hilarious, Captain! Can’t we keep him?”

Law very much wants to answer that question. He wants to say no, and knows that he should; they can’t _keep_ Ace. Surely Ace doesn’t want to spend his days cooped up in a submarine in the first place.

A man like Ace should be free, out in the world and exploring to his heart’s content. With rays of sunshine beaming down on him, tanning his skin even more, creating more freckles across his shoulders and back. Ace shouldn’t be spending his time here, surrounded by the darkness of the ocean, confined to such a place as the Polar Tang, his main companion being a cranky doctor who worries over his physical health more than necessary. Law wonders what exactly is keeping Ace here. There’s nothing holding him here now.

His bandages were forgotten months ago, and his health has been rapidly improving. If anything, it’s likely just a courtesy of Law’s constant supervision of Ace’s health that could be keeping the man here.

Law watches Ace’s sleeping face, unaware of anything else going on around him. He’s unsure of when the others left, but when he glances around the room, everyone’s gone. It’s just him and Ace.

He reaches out and nearly yanks his arm back the moment his fingertips brush Ace’s hair. Heat radiates off of him in waves, a comforting type of warmth that reminds Law too much of Corazon. He closes his eyes and doesn’t think. His fingers slide into Ace’s hair, threading through the black locks until they reach the end. When Law opens his eyes, he’s met with Ace’s own.

They stare, momentarily, then Ace breaks out into a wide grin. Ace takes hold of Law’s hand in the captain’s state of shock, yawning as he stands up from the table, nearly meeting Law’s height. Law is torn between too many options: he wants to run -- no, he _needs_ to run. Needs to yank his hand right out from Ace’s and storm off to his quarters. He needs to break away, as soon as possible, needs to make sure he doesn’t become _attached_ even more than he’s already become. There’s so many things he feels he _needs_ to do.

Yet he does none of them.

“C’mon, Law. S’probably dinner time now ‘nd I’m starvin’.” Ace yawns once more, rubbing sleepy tears from his eyes as he begins walking them out of the common room.

Law doesn’t put up a fight. He lets Ace lead him out, walking a few steps behind the younger man. He lets his hand go slack in Ace’s grip, who’s fingers slowly uncurl around Law’s own. As they walk, Law’s hand slips, slowly, from Ace’s hold. A few more steps, and Law’s arm falls sullenly to his side. His fingers are tingling with warmth, and Law excuses himself from dinner.


End file.
